WO 97/30997 (NeuroSearch A/S) describes tropane derivatives active as neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors.
However, there is still a strong need for compounds with an optimised pharmacological profile as regards the activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine reuptake activity.
Morishima et al [Morishima Y, Fujita J, Ikeda T & Kamachi M; Chemistry Letters 1994 3 557-60] describe the synthesis and copolymerization of a mesogenic acrylate. The two compounds 4-(4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperidine and 4-(4-methoxy-phenoxy)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperidine are disclosed; however no pharmaceutical use of these two compounds are disclosed.